Life's Unexpected Surprise
by Slytherinchica08
Summary: It all started out because of the one night that I wanted to be like everyone else, now I was going to be a mother during my last year at Hogwarts. Add on to it that the father want's nothing to do with me or the child. One person steps up to help out.


I laid in my bed rubbing circles across my nonexistent stomach, dreading the day ahead of me. Normally, the thought of starting my seventh year at Hogwarts would have me excited or at the very least happy, but this wasn't going to be a normal year. This year, I was going to be going to Hogwarts as a mother to be. Honestly, I was disgusted with myself for letting this happen but I wasn't going to take it out on the baby, my baby.

It had been the hardest thing I had ever done to tell my parents that their baby was expecting her own. Luckily though, my parents had been accepting, disappointed yes, but accepting none the less. Telling my boyfriend, well now ex-boyfriend, Luke, had been a whole other story. He threw a fit, yelled, broke up with me, and then kicked me out of his house. I was devastated and mostly alone besides my parents. Ron and Harry, my two best friends, had no idea that I was pregnant and was part of the reason I was so nervous to return to school. I didn't want to see the look on their faces when they find out.

Dumbledore already knows about my predicament and has appointments scheduled with Madame Promfrey that I would normally have, to check the progress and development of my child. The students would know nothing about my condition until it showed, since using the concealment charm could harm the baby, or until I told them. I could already see the looks on peoples faces and hear the rumors that would be spread about me. A slight knock on my bedroom door brought me out of my reverie.

"Sweetie, it's time to go," my mum told me as she walked into my room before taking a seat next to me on my bed.

I couldn't help but let the tears fall from my eyes as my mum hugged me. she lightly rocked me side to side as she continued to hold onto me, whispering soft words of encouragement in my ears. I couldn't see how this situation could turn for the better, but she kept telling me that it would.

My mum squeezed me a little bit tighter before finally letting go. She brushed the pad of her thumb under both of my eyes, wiping away the last of my tears. I held my breath in for a moment before letting it out, trying to calm myself down. I didn't want to say goodbye to my mum and dad, not now when I needed them the most.

Before boarding the train, I made sure to hold my parents close and give them many updates on my progress. I found the first empty compartment and sat down, knowing that Harry and Ron would join me like they did every year since we became friends. My face was still red and blotchy but there was nothing I could do to get rid of the signs that I had been crying. The door slid open, and I looked up to see who it was, knowing that it was still too early for the almost always late Harry and Ron.

"Well, well, Granger. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes. You and Weasleby fighting, or did he finally figure out that even he could do better?" Draco Malfoy quipped from the doorway.

"I'm not in the mood, Malfoy. Just leave me alone," I told him, exhausted already from the long day.

He looked at me curiously before leaving me alone with my thoughts which wasn't much better. I still wasn't sure when or how I was going to break the news to Harry and Ron about my pregnancy. Mostly, I was scared about how Ron was going to handle the news, he was the definition of a firey red head. My nerves plauged me as the minutes dragged on causing my stomach to do flips and tie itself into knots and each minute only increased the sensation until the door was pushed aside to reveal the two boys I had been thinking about. I shot up out of my seat and flung myself into their awaiting arms.

"Hello Hermione, it's good to see you too," Harry laughed as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Have you been crying Mione," Ron asked staring at me.

"No," I started, "well, yeah. It's just strange to think that this will be our last year here. No more professors telling us what to do, no more homework, we'll be out in the real world, left to fend for ourselves."

"Only you would be disappointed at the thought of no more homework," Ron said as he sat down next to the window where I had previously been sitting.

We all laughed at that and settled down for the long train ride and began to tell each other about our summers. Ron was busy telling me all about the different times he caught Harry and Ginny making out since Harry finally worked up the courage to ask her out. Harry on the other hand just laughed and talked about his last summer with the Dursley's and how much they had all played quidditch this summer. I left my pregnancy out of my part of the conversation but I did tell them that Luke had broken things off with me.

"He's the idiot for leaving you, I'm sure something better will come along for you," Harry said encouragingly, though I didn't think that would happen since I would soon be having a baby.

"Thanks Harry," I told him anyways shooting a smile at him.

There was a lull in the conversation but I greeted it happily and watched the scenery fly by outside the window. The trolley filled with candy passed by our door and Harry and Ron flew out the door to stop her. I wasn't surprised when they came back in each carrying an arm full of a variety of snacks. I stared at Ron, disgusted, as he devoured the food as if he hadn't eaten in weeks which I knew wasn't any where near the truth with Mrs. Weasley as the one making his food.

"What," he asked staring back at me, "did you want some?" He then held out a box of Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans to me.

I just shook my head no at him, trying to keep in the little bit of a breakfast that I had eaten at home. When I knew that I would no longer be able to do it, I rushed out of the compartment and into the women's bathroom not too far from our compartment. Luckily, it was vacant and I had just made it in before the contents of my stomach came back up.

Looking into the mirror after I was all done emptying the contents of my stomach, my pale face reflected back at me. I put my shakey hands underneath the cool stream of water from the sink and splashed the water on my face. After drying my face off with some paper towels, I scooped up a handful of water and used it to rinse my mouth of the horrid after taste. When I finally deemed myself better, I made my way back to the two boys and the questions that were sure to come from them. I was right, as soon as I walked in the door both boys pounced on me.

"Are you alright, Mione," Ron questioned.

I took a deep breath before responding, "yeah I'm alright but, you guys should sit down, I have something to tell you." I figured this was as good of a time as any to tell them and at least this way there was no one else around to over hear. When they both sat down, I began to tell them everything. "I wasn't being completely honest when I told you about my summer. Harry, Ron," I paused, "I'm- I'm pregnant. I just wanted one night to be like everybody else and it came back to bite me hard. Luke and I had gone to a party together and I decided to stay at his house afterwards, it's not like I hadn't stayed there many times before since we had been best friends and neighbors basically since we were born. Well things started getting pretty heavy and next thing I know, I'm loosing my virginity to him." I was crying by the end of my recount not sure if I told them too much information. Deafening silence met my confession and I stared at the looks of shock on their faces. I gulped unsure of what the silence meant. Would they both still be there for me even though I had made this huge mistake?

"I'm not sure if I should say congratulations or tell you how sorry I am that this happened to you," Harry choked out.

"Honestly Harry, I'm not too sure myself. All I know is that I'm keeping him or her." I told him as I hugged him.

"That asshole," Ron yelled. "Did he know that he knocked you up when he broke it off with you?" When silence met his question, he asked again. "Hermione, did he know?"

I nodded my head in answer to his question. That's when the fury of the red head began, he swore multiple times as he kicked the seat he had been sitting in before he finally plopped himself down looking a bit defeated. Their reaction wasn't as bad as I had thought it was going to be considering that none of his anger had been directed at me but all at Luke. Honestly, I thought Ron was going to throw a fit but I figured at least some of it would have been pinned on me; maybe he is growing up a bit.

An: This is my first attempt ever at a Ron/Hermione story so I really hope you like it! Please note that I'm still in the process of finding a beta for this story! Please leave me a review to let me know what you think and if there is anything I should improve on!


End file.
